Fino all'ultima parola
by EmyLaw
Summary: Dalla storia: E' lì, seduto in mezzo a quel verde, che l' ho incontrato la prima volta. A prima vista mi è parso un tipo ancora più strambo di me. Vestito in maniera eccentrica e inadeguata, soprattutto in un luogo di culto come questo. La sua bocca piegata in un ghigno ed il suo volto nascosto dietro ad un paio di occhiali scuri. Mi sfugge un sospiro nel ricordare quel momento.


Mi chiamo Natsumi e sono una persona come tante.  
Ho ventidue anni e ancora non ho trovato un impiego fisso.  
Due volte alla settimana vengo qui da Ryoko e la aiuto.  
Ryoko è una donna,non più giovane, ma ancora molto efficiente. Ha un chiosco di Oden vicino al parco. Non ha tanti clienti, ma mi permette di darle una mano quando arrivano le provviste.  
Il mio compito è quello di tagliare le verdure e portare il polpo ed il tonno freschi, dal porto fino al chiosco.  
Non è un lavoro pesante e occupa gran parte della mia giornata.

Durante i giorni in cui non sono qui al chiosco, mi reco al Santuario. In quel luogo, pieno di pace, cerco di ritrovare me stessa. Raccolgo i pensieri, analizzo la mia vita e trovo ogni volta una ragione per sorridere al nuovo giorno.

Nonostante la vita non sia stata troppo generosa con me, io non smetto mai di sorridere. In molti qui a Gokayama mi considerano un po' stramba. Io non me la prendo e vado avanti per la mia strada, tanto la gente ha sempre qualcosa da dire che tu faccia bene o male.

E' quasi il tramonto ormai, per oggi ho finito.  
Saluto Ryoko e lei fa altrettanto, ricordandomi che sabato è il giorno in cui devo aiutarla anche con i clienti.  
Annuisco e le sorrido gentile.

Lungo la strada mi fermo davanti alla porta del Santuario. E' immerso nel verde ed il silenzio che vi regna mi spinge ad entrare.

Oggi il tempo è bello e non ho voglia di tornare subito a casa.

Mi metto seduta sulle ginocchia e contemplo la natura che mi circonda. Chiudo gli occhi per qualche istante.  
Continuo a sorridere, anche se un sottile velo di malinconia mi coglie.  
E' in quel luogo che è iniziato tutto ed è lì che tutto è finito.

Il mio sorriso scompare, via via che mi perdo nei ricordi.  
Sono passati sei mesi ormai ed ancora non riesco a smettere di pensarci.  
Ogni sensazione, ogni gesto, ogni avvenimento, sono impressi in modo indelebile nella mia mente.

E' lì, seduto in mezzo a quel verde, che l' ho incontrato la prima volta.  
A prima vista mi è parso un tipo ancora più strambo di me.  
Vestito in maniera eccentrica e inadeguata, soprattutto in un luogo di culto come questo.  
La sua bocca piegata in un ghigno ed il suo volto nascosto dietro ad un paio di occhiali scuri.

Mi sfugge un sospiro nel ricordare quel momento.  
Una piccola parte di me se l' è portata via lui.

Riapro gli occhi e torno a concentrarmi su di me. Rimango per un po' in contemplazione, poi mi alzo in piedi.  
Un nuovo sorriso si apre sul mio volto.  
Credo di dover fare qualcosa, per evitare che il tempo porti via con sé quello che è stato.  
Lascio il Santuario e corro verso casa con una nuova consapevolezza.

Infilo la chiave nella toppa ma sento una voce provenire dalla casa accanto.  
" Natsumi!" mi sento chiamare.  
Mi volto appena e guardo verso il giardino.  
Maki, la mia vicina di casa, agita la mano per salutarmi.  
Le faccio un cenno con il capo e la guardo.  
Lei è una donna fortunata. E' poco più grande di me, ha un lavoro ed una splendida famiglia.  
Spesso mi fermo a giocare con suo figlio Aki. Ha soltanto due anni ed una cascata di capelli rossi.  
So che se ho bisogno di qualcosa posso contare su di lei. In fondo ciò che sto per fare è stata proprio una sua idea.  
Dovrò ringraziarla.

" Stasera vieni a cena da noi!" esclama.  
" Ho intenzione di seguire il tuo consiglio" le rispondo con un' alzata di spalle e un po' dispiaciuta " Non so se finirò per tempo!"

Lei mi sorride.  
" Ti sei decisa Natsumi! Vedrai che dopo ti sentirai meglio".

Spero che abbia ragione.  
Nonostante io sia una persona che non si lascia scoraggiare dai problemi della vita, ammetto che ciò che è accaduto, ha fatto vacillare le mie convinzioni.

La saluto e con un po' di impazienza entro in casa.  
Mi precipito in camera e mi siedo a gambe incrociate sul letto.  
Apro quel taccuino che, da tempo, è li inerme.  
Afferro la matita tra le mani e fisso quel foglio bianco di fronte a me.  
Devo iniziare.  
Da dove?  
Da dove tutto è iniziato.

Lo faccio. La punta della matita sfiora il foglio ed incomincio a scrivere.


End file.
